Cliche Times
by SDF Minorin
Summary: Extra! Extra! HonoUmi oneshots! Made with fluff, boredom, and the title. Literally. Though I don't know what rating I should put, so T for now?


**A/N: Wow. I haven't updated, like in a long time, and with another story, I don't know what I'm doing. XD but still, I'll take this week to update the rest of the other stories. Seriously, I mean I was playing a lot of RTS games and osu. (SIF too or just tumblr .-.) Now instead of ranting my excuses of procrastinating, I'll just start the story here XD**

* * *

"Ah, Umi-chan your still coming over right?" Honoka had while packing her things up. "Yeah, though we should visit Kotori first." Umi had replied, doing the same thing as Honoka. Umi had an extra bag, just for their sleepover, though originally it was planned out for the three of them.

As it 'was' planned out for the three of them, Kotori who wasn't there with them in their classroom, was actually sick with a fever and stayed home for today. And also called them that they couldn't visit, as she doesn't want them to get sick too.

Sighing, Umi spoke up breaking the ever-lasting present silence, as if Kotori had been there to initiate a conversation or just to stop them on from arguing about trivial things, like studying or other (possibly boring) things to do. "Shall we go now?"

Question being said, Honoka just nodded her head and went out of the classroom with Umi and her stuff.

Even just with walking home, the two of them were just in complete silence. Until Honoka decided to break it, as her conscious won't allow things too quiet. "Hm.. Umi-chan do you like Kotori?" "E-Eh!?" Umi, before in a calm composure was now blushing too much.

"W-where did that come from?" Umi asked. "Nothing. I just wanted to know." Honoka replied back, with no emotion, contradicting her usual and energetic self. "W-well, I do like her." Umi said, though losing out her voice in the process of also saying, 'as a friend.'

Honoka, not hearing it had now felt a bit of pain on her heart. "Well then! Let's go–!" She had gave the most brightest (fakest) smile she could muster and ran to her home, then to her room, plopped face down on the bed.

Umi, on the other hand was confused as why her best friend went off with out here, and felt a bit lonely and sad at the thought of it. Shaking the thought off, she just continued walking to her destination. Though it's not like the thought had always came up to her like 'Why did she feel that lonely and sad after that happened' or 'Why did she felt her heart hurt a bit when she asked if she liked Kotori,' and by the time she reached Honoka's house, she still couldn't find an answer.

Walking into the room, Umi had saw Honoka already in her pajamas asleep on her bed, though there were snacks on the table, making it seem like she was waiting for Umi to arrive. Well she did arrive a bit late, due to thinking too much and spacing out.

Smiling gently though, Umi had walked up to Honoka's bed and knelt down beside it. It was at that time Honoka decided to turn around in her sleep, causing her to face Umi. Due to the close proximity, Umi's face temperature had slowly risen up, causing her to flush again, possibly rivaling Maki's own hair. Now getting self-conscious, Umi realized at how cute Honoka looked in her sleep, still not wavering from the gentle smile she had. Heart beating rapidly, Umi had inched closer to Honoka's face, and subconsciously kissed her on her lips.

Backing away slowly, as if not to awake the Sleeping Beauty before her, she still had the smile and a flushed face. Also with that, Umi getting back her mind back, went haywire. With thoughts like, 'W-what did I do?!,' 'I-I did something so shameless!' And etc.

But with one thing in her mind said that she didn't regret it at all, sure she may be all flustered and such, but she felt so happy when she did that. And like in the story of 'Sleeping Beauty', the princess had woke up.

Rubbing her eyes, Honoka asked groggily, "Umi-chan.. What's wrong?" "I-It's nothing. I-I'll just go change now and we could watch a movie together, okay?" Umi replied back with her stuttering a few words and went unnoticed by Honoka.

After changing into her pajamas, Umi did what she actually said, they watched some movies, talked about some random things, then went to sleep. Though Umi may haven't noticed she had been clinging onto Honoka that night only, with resting her head on Honoka's shoulder during the movie, sitting right next to her during their conversation, and cuddling her while she fell asleep. And being hugged by the person in front of her already asleep, Honoka had put up a now genuine gentle smile. She had noticed the small things, that Umi thought were shameful, but somehow did them unconsciously.

Possibly Honoka may think that Umi likes Kotori, but she knew that she really couldn't keep true to her own feelings, ending her night like how she was woken up by her prince, by placing a kiss on her.

* * *

**OMAKE: After sleepover, school morning.**

Umi and Honoka were now at least talking to each other on their way to school. And with Kotori calling in sick again, they had spent more time together. While Honoka notice that Umi was smiling through the whole day, it seemed like she still didn't noticed. But she was fine with that, as long her prince was happy, she would do anything not to make her sad.

Umi, on the other hand though was now actually filled with joy, as she had just realized who she really liked. But knowing that, Honoka might Kotori (possibly from the question before), as she had dashed off for no reason. Sighing, she just used their time alone together whenever they had a chance.

Though little did they know their feelings were mutual.

After classes had ended, Honoka decided to drop Umi to her house, with Umi refusing and her insisting. And as usual, her persistence still wins. (Actually, just the first time, as Kotori was always there to back up Honoka.)

Now in front of Umi's house, Honoka had spoke up after the long argument, "Umi-chan. I like you." Umi, shocked couldn't say anything as for the lack of words she had. Honoka, being the ever known airhead she is took it as a rejection, and felt the need to return home quickly now.

Before she could run though, Umi had stopped her by pulling her wrist and said, "I-I like you too Honoka.." After saying that though, Umi had kissed her once more on the lips, causing Honoka to become surprised.

After parting from the kiss for a need of air, Honoka had started laughing. "W-What's wrong?" Umi asked in confusion. "You still didn't know what you just did and here I thought you were going to say something about shamelessness again." Honoka replied trying to stifle her laughter.

Realizing everything when Honoka said that, she started to blush. Honoka noticing that her prince was quiet now, decided to look at her. Seeing her in a flushed state, Honoka had pounced on Umi saying, "Ahh~ Umi-chan you're so kawaii~!"

* * *

**A/N: I actually finished it. Well, I'll be updating other stories or browsing on tumblr. [sdf-steps]. (just remove the brackets) Hint. Hint.**

**Though if I don't update, I might be playing DOTA 2, LoL, SIF, or osu. Or just tumblr. XD**


End file.
